3 Tipos de presentes
by Rute Riddle
Summary: [Terminada]Há imensos tipo de presentes. Presentes inéditos, presentes inesperados, e presentes desejados. Todos eles são diferentes, e todos eles são especiais. O que eles significaram na vida de Draco e Ginny? [short fluffy]
1. Chapter 1

**Short – fic**

**

* * *

**

Sinopse: Há imensos tipo de presentes. Presentes inéditos, presentes inesperados, e presentes desejados. Todos eles são diferentes, e todos eles são especiais. O que eles significaram na vida de Draco e Ginny?

**

* * *

**

1º Capitulo

**Presente inédito **

Virgínia Weasley tinha terminada Hogwarts há menos de um mês, e encontrava-se a trabalhar num pequeno orfanato que ela própria tinha aberto, na tentativa de tomar conta das crianças que perderam os pais na guerra.

Sentou-se na cadeira olhando as crianças que brincavam despreocupadas á sua frente. Sorriu, imaginando que felizmente eles estavam a conseguir sobreviver, mesmo perante a guerra que existia fora daquelas paredes.

Viu uma coruja pousar delicadamente á sua frente, a coruja de seu irmão Ron. Abriu a carta que ela trazia, vendo que mais uma vez as notícias não eram agradáveis. Mais ataques a bruxos e mais vítimas.

Ginny levantou-se e caminhou até Luna e pediu á amiga para tomar conta das crianças, enquanto ela ia a St. Mungus, ver se alguém necessitava dela.

……

Entrou num dos inúmeros quartos sabendo que um Auror se encontrava lá. Temia que fosse alguém da sua família, mas assim que abriu as cortinas brancas rolou os olhos, definitivamente não era um membro da sua família.

Draco Malfoy encontrava-se deitado na cama, com os cabelos loiros sobre a face. A face pálida dele estava mais perfeita do que alguma vez Ginny tinha reparado.

Aproximou-se da cama, certificando-se que ele dormia.

_Draco Malfoy. O melhor auror do ministério, ele e Harry têm sido muito importantes nesta guerra. Quem diria, um Malfoy?_

Sorriu, elevando a mão involuntariamente de modo a afastar as madeixas loiras dele da face, mas assim que o fez viu o olhar cinza azulado dele sobre si,

"Weasley." – Murmurou apenas vendo a ruiva ficar vermelha.

"Hã…pois….bem, hã…Olá Malfoy, eu acho."

Ele ficou a olhar para a ruiva que se afastava da cama e em seguida tentou em vão sentar-se na cama, de modo a observar melhor a mulher.

"Pára, vais abrir as feridas." – Disse ela caminhando até ele, ajudando-o a sentar-se na cama.

"Posso saber o que fazias aqui Weasley?"

"Sobe do ataque."

"E vieste ver se eu estava bem?" – perguntou com o sorrindo sarcasticamente.

"Não. Vim ver se havia alguma criança que tivesse perdido os pais na guerra."

"Porquê? Deste em adopta-los?"

A ruiva suspirou fundo, sentando-se na cadeira que existia ao lado da cama dele, sobe o olhar espantado do loiro.

"Não, abri um orfanato com a minha amiga Luna." – Explicou ela.

Draco não disse nada, ficou em silêncio observando a pequena ruiva sentada ao pé de si.

"Certo….não dizes nada Malfoy?"

"Porque estavas a mexer no meu cabelo Weasley?"

"Não sei."

"Grande reposta Weasley."

"Ora eu não sei, apeteceu-me afastar as madeixas loiras da sua face."

"Certo Weasley."

"É Ginny."

"O quê?" – perguntou ele olhando incrédulo para a ruiva.

"Meu nome é Ginny. Quer dizer, Virgínia mas todos me chamam de Ginny. Eu gostava que me deixasses de chamar Weasley."

"Tudo bem….Virgínia."

"Ginny!"

"Teu nome é Virgínia, se não queres que te chame de Weasley vou-te chamar de Virgínia."

"Ah, tudo bem Malfoy." – Resmungou ela levantando-se.

"É Draco." – Disse ele para a ruiva, antes de a ver sorrir e em seguida a ver desaparatar.

…..

Dois dias se tinham passado desde o encontro surreal de Ginny com Draco Malfoy, e para seu total espanto ela não conseguia deixar de pensar como tinha sido agradável estar lá com ele.

É claro que não tinham conversado nada de especial, e que tivera lá menos de 10 minutos, mas foi uma das poucas vezes que ela se sentiu bem, protegida, como se ele exercesse algum poder sobre ela.

"Ginny! Ginny….Alô terra chamando Ginny!"

"O que foi Luna?" – perguntou vendo a mão da amiga mover-se freneticamente em frente dos seus olhos.

"Estou aqui a chamar-te há minutos e tu não me ouvias. Tens uma visita!"

"Visita? No orfanato? A esta hora? Quem?"

"Óh, acho que é melhor seres tu própria a veres quem é. Está lá no hall de entrada." – Respondeu e aloira dando de ombros e sentando-se na cadeira.

"Certo." – Murmurou a ruiva levantando-se e saindo da salinha onde as crianças brincavam.

Caminhou pelo estreito corredor e foi obrigada a piscar os olhos na tentativa de conferir se o que via era real.

"Olá Virgínia."

"Malfoy, o que fazes aqui?"

"Primeiro, se eu te chamei de Virgínia era suposto teres-me chamado de Draco."

"Certo…Draco o que fazes aqui?"

"Bem, vim ver teu orfanato. Achei que seria educado da minha parte vir visitar-te, visto teres-me ido visitar no hospital."

"Eu deixei bem claro que não te fui visitar. Eu nem sabia que tu lá estavas, fui ver apenas quem era o auror ferido, pensava que fosse meu irmão."

"Que seja. Eu estou aqui, assim como tu estiveste lá. E depois Virgínia se não me queria ir visitar, porque não foste logo embora quando viste que eu não era teu irmão?"

A ruiva não respondeu, apenas sentiu sua face corar, e viu o loiro sorrir de uma maneira claramente irritante.

"E também vim ver se necessitavas de ajuda com as crianças." - Disse ele aproximando-se dela.

"Não me parece que tenhas grande jeito com…." – Viu o loiro passar por ela e dirigir-se á sala, onde as crianças estavam sentando-se entre elas e pegar num livro de historia. - ……crianças." – Completou meio abobalhada.

Entrou na sala observando os pequenos sentados em roda do loiro, enquanto ele lia a historia.

Ginny sentou-se ao lado de Luna que se encontrava visivelmente chocada, e observou a maneira hilariante de Draco contar historias. Ele fazia caras estranhas, na tentativa de tornar tudo mais real.

Assim que Draco fechou o livro e se levantou a ruiva caminhou até ele e perguntou:

"Mais alguma surpresa?"

"Surpresa?"

"Primeiro um auror, depois vens ao meu orfanato, e em seguida descubro que tens jeito para crianças."

"O que poderei fazer, sou um homem com vários talentos."

"Sei! Mais nenhuma surpresa então? Nem nenhum segredo obscuro que seja capaz de mudar minha vida?"

"Adoro ruivas." – Disse desaparecendo em seguida, deixando Ginny especada no mesmo local durante vários e longos segundos.

…..

E lá estava ele mais uma vez. Já se tinha tornado habito Draco Malfoy aparecer no orfanato duas ou três vezes por semana. As crianças já não viviam sem ele, e de uma maneira estranha Ginny também não.

"O que me dizes de vires jantar comigo?" – Perguntou ele vendo a ruiva vestir no casaco e pegar na mala.

"Suponho que não tens nenhuma companhia agradável para esta noite."

"Porque dizes isso Virgínia?"

"Dizes sempre que tens que te ir encontrar com uma mulher qualquer. Hoje não tens?"

"Tenho. Tu. Então vens ao não?"

"Tudo bem Draco, mas nada de abusos senhor Draco Malfoy."

"Seria incapaz, senhorita Virgínia Weasley." – Disse ele fazendo a ruiva rir, enquanto saia do orfanato.

…..

Batia á porta da mansão pela terceira vez, e finalmente a porta era aberta.

"Devias de ter aparatado."

"Para a próxima faço-o, visto tu teres demorado minutos a abrir a porta."

Draco e Virgínia era aquilo a que se podia chamar de bons amigos. Há quase dois anos que eles se falavam todos os dias, e era algo normal ela ir á mansão dele, depois de sair do orfanato, duas vezes por semana, e de vez em quando ele aparecia no apartamento dela, ou ia ao orfanato.

Sentou-se no sofá da sala dele e viu o loiro sentar-se ao seu lado.

Draco reparou como ela se encontrava visivelmente incomodada com algo.

"O que foi Virgínia?"

"Nada."

"Ora, eu conheço-te, sei que foi algo. Diz lá o que se passou?"

"É que….houve mais um ataque."

"Eu sei. Sou auror, lembras?"

"Lembro, o que não ajuda."

"Mas não ajuda no quê?" – perguntou olhando a ruiva que se encontrava com a cabeça baixa.

Levou uma das mãos ao queixo dela de modo a que a ruiva fixasse seus olhos castanhos nos dele.

"Eu tenho medo. Medo do que pode acontecer. Parece que vivemos num inferno. O orfanato cada vez tem mais crianças, pois os pais morrem nesta guerra monstruosa. E depois meu pai, meus irmãos, meus amigos todos eles estão neste guerra, eu tenho medo que lhe aconteça algo."

"Não lhes vai acontecer nada."

"E tenho medo que te aconteça algo." – Murmurou ela encostando a cabeça no peito dele.

Draco sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida no momento em que as mãos dela se enrolaram no seu pescoço, e a face dela se encostou no seu peito.

Sem dar conta passou com ambos os braços pelos ombros dela, aproximando-a mais de si, sentindo o pequeno corpo dela junto ao seu, e ouvindo os pequenos soluços que ela dava.

"Calma Vi, eu estou aqui. Eu sempre vou estar aqui." – Murmurou passando com as mãos no cabelo ruivo dela.

…..

Acordou sentindo suas costas encostadas a algo diferente. Assim que abriu os olhos viu que se encontrava deitada no sofá de Draco, e que ele dormia abraçado a si, tendo os braços enrolados na cintura da ruiva.

"Draco." – Murmurou na tentativa de o acordar.

Passou com a mão livre no cabelo dele, afastando-o dos olhos do loiro e em seguida voltou a chamá-lo, vendo que daquela vez ele abriu os olhos.

"Bom dia."

"Bom dia, e obrigada."

"Obrigada porquê Vi?"

"Por me teres consolado ontem."

"Ora os amigos servem para isso não é?"

Ela sorriu, murmurando um "sim", e em seguida perguntou divertida:

"Vi?"

"Ora, saiu-me e gostei. Vi de Virgínia."

"Também gostei. Mas agora tenho que ir."

"Eu também tenho, tenho trabalho no ministério hoje, uma reunião de ultima hora, ultra-urgente, ou lá o que era. Logo passo pelo orfanato."

"Certo. Até logo Draco."

"Até Virgínia."

….

Andava de um lado para o outro do hall esperando o loiro. Pela enésima vez ela olhou para o relógio constatando ser tarde. Ele já devia de ter chegada há muito tempo.

"Ginny! Ginny!" – gritou Luna correndo até a amiga.

"O que foi?"

"Acabou Ginny. Acabou." – Respondeu ela abraçando a ruiva.

"O que é que acabou Luna?"

"A guerra. O quem nós sabemos foi derrotado. Acabou tudo, acabou tudo. A última batalha foi há minutos atrás. Acabou."

….

Sorriu lembrando-se que fora assim que o conhecera, numa cama do hospital. E lá estava ele novamente, a dormir calmamente.

Sentou-se na beira da cama dele e passou com a mão na face de Draco, sorrindo.

"Oi Vi." – Murmurou de olhos fechados.

Ele não ouviu nenhuma resposta dela, apenas sentiu a ruiva deitar a cabeça em cima do seu peito.

"O que foi Virgínia?"

"Ainda bem que estás bem."

"É claro que estou."

Ela elevou a cabeça de modo a encara-lo.

"Tive medo. Quando me disseram que tinha havido vários feridos, nomeadamente Harry, Remus, Moody, e tu….céus tive medo que estivesses muito ferido. Nunca mais Draco Malfoy, voltes a fazer isto. Ao menos podias ter avisado."

"Eu não sabia. Eu pensava que ia apenas para uma reunião ultra – secreta, mas afinal fomos para a guerra."

"O que importa é que está tudo bem."

Ele sorriu sentindo os lábios dela na sua face, beijando-o rapidamente.

…..

Encontrava-se nervosa. Iria ser pela primeira em dois anos que ela iria ficar um mês sem ele.

Quem diria que um dia ela iria gostar tanto da companhia dele? Ela iria achar Draco Malfoy o melhor amigo que alguma vez tivera?

"Olá Vi." – Murmurou ele.

A ruiva olhou para ele sorrindo e em seguida sentiu a mão do loiro acariciar sua face, e ouviu a voz ligeiramente preocupada perguntar:

"O que se passa?"

"Nada, apenas vou ter saudades."

"É só um mês, passará depressa, e prometo que quando voltar vou-te logo visitar, seja que horas forem."

"Acho bem Draco Malfoy."

Ele sorriu, abraçando-a, e ouviu a ruiva dizer:

"Eu esqueci que era teu aniversário hoje, com tudo isto da tua viagem."

Ele riu, afastando a ruiva dele de modo a olhá-la.

"Tu já me deste o melhor presente, um presente inédito."

"E o que foi?"

"Tua amizade." – Respondeu sorrindo antes de afastar-se dela de modo a apanhar o avião.

Ginny ficou a ver Draco partir, sabendo que aquele mês iria ser longo sem ele por perto, mas sabendo também que quando voltasse ela estaria ali para o receber. Sempre estaria.

**Final do 1º capitulo**

**N/A: esta short terá mais dois capítulos…é uma short fofinha….e dedico-a à _Kika_….pois como lhe disse ás vezes é bom ler algo fofinho….é pa ti miga…..**

**Bem espero que gostem….**

**REVIEWS!**

**JINHOS!**


	2. Presente inesperado

**2º Capitulo**

**Presente inesperado**

Acordou sentindo um ligeiro movimento ao seu lado na cama. Abriu os olhos, meia sonolenta, e quase teve um ataque ao vislumbrar o homem que se encontrava deitado ao seu lado.

"Draco!" – exclamou assustada, sentando-se na cama. – "O que raios estás aqui a fazer?"

"Bom dia para ti também Virgínia."

"Certo, bom dia. Agora diz-me o que fazes na minha casa, mais propriamente no meu quarto, estrategicamente deitado na minha cama, num domingo de manhã?"

Ele sorriu como de costume, e viu o loiro sentar-se na cama como ela havia feito.

"Não estava a fazer nada. Apenas tive insónia toda a noite e decidi que vinha visitar-te. Visto sua excelência não aparecer lá em casa há mais de uma semana."

"Tenho estado ocupada. As crianças do orfanato."

"Virgínia tens 23 anos, não devias de passar tantas horas a trabalhar."

"E devia de fazer o quê?" – questionou ela, levantando-se sobre o olhar atento do loiro. – "Nada? Como tu?"

"Não digo para não fazeres nada, mas esse trabalho no orfanato não te deixa tempo livre. Nem os amigos vais visitar mais. E eu não faço nada, eu sou auror lembras, não tenho culpa que estejamos em paz."

"Tu tiveste saudades minhas Draco Malfoy?" – perguntou sorrindo.

"Ora, não é isso." – Respondeu levantando-se. – "Mas era hábito ires lá a casa, e digamos que achei estranho não ires lá esta semana."

"Admite Malfoy, tu não vives sem mim."

"Bem, digamos que durante a guerra fui eu que aturei teus ataques de pânico e incerteza, teus melo – dramas. Acho que mereço um pouco de consideração."

Ela abanou a cabeça sorrindo, enquanto caminhava até ao loiro. Pôs-se em bicos de pés de modo a alcançar a face dele, e em seguida deu um beijo demorado na cara do loiro, que não se moveu um milímetro.

"Mas…porque é…."

"Considera isso uma recompensa. Agora sai do quarto que eu necessito de me vestir, e já que aqui estás podes ir preparando meu pequeno – almoço."

"Claro, vamos mandar o Malfoy trabalhar."

"Ora, tu sabes como eu gosto do leite."

"Vi, eu sou o único que sabe como tu gostas do leite."

Ela sorriu para o loiro, que saia do quarto e assim que ele fechou porta suspirou sozinha.

…..

Assim que entrou na cozinha viu o loiro com um avental em frente do corpo e não resistiu a ficar parada no lugar a observa-lo.

Draco era aquilo a que ela podia chamar de melhor amigo. Desde que ela terminara Hogwarts que ele sempre estivera perto dela. Durante a guerra Draco consolava-a, abraçava-a e deixava que ela chorasse horas a fio por causa do medo de perder alguém.

Mas mesmo sendo melhores amigos ela não conseguia deixar de ver como ele era o homem mais belo que ela conhecia.

O cabelo loiro que lhe chegava aos ombros, e que de vez em quando certas madeixas caiam para frente dos seus olhos cinza azulados. O corpo forte e musculado. O sorriso sarcástico que ele tinha quase sempre.

Era sem duvida alguma, belíssimo.

Viu ele virar-se para si e em seguida ouviu a voz arrastada dele dizer:

"O pequeno-almoço está pronto, faça o favor de se sentar."

Ela sorriu, e em seguida sentou-se na cadeira que Draco indicava. Viu ele sentar-se ao lado dela, e pegar numa das torradas. Em seguida o loiro passava doce de morango pela torrada, fazendo a ruiva revirar os olhos.

"Cada um come as torradas como gostas. Tu gostas delas secas, eu gosto delas muito doces."

"Deve de ser para equilibrar, visto seres o homem mais amargo que conheço."

"E tu a mulher mais doce que conheço."

Ginny sentiu-se corar violentamente, mas Draco não reparou, o que ela agradeceu. Há alguns meses que andava a pensar demais no loiro, há vários meses que andava a sonhar demais com o loiro. E ela odiava tal coisa.

"Hum, é verdade Virgínia, gostavas de ir comigo amanha á noite ao baile?"

"A qual baile Draco?"

"Ao que o Ministério vai dar, em honra do teu amado e idolatrado Potter, por há três anos atrás ele ter derrotado Voldemort."

"O Harry não é o meu amado, e eu não o idolatro."

"Que seja. Queres ir ao não?"

"Pensava que ias levar uma das tuas muitas mulheres."

"Autch! Isso doeu. Uma coisa é o Blaise dizer que eu tenho uma lista infindável, o que é mentira, de mulheres. Outra coisa é tu dizeres isso."

"Mas é verdade. Blaise tem razão, tu já deves de ter tido um caso com todas as mulheres á face da terra."

Ele sorriu de lado para a ruiva que bebia o leite calmamente e em seguida disse:

"Ainda não tive um caso contigo Vi, portanto essa teoria é infundada. Mas se quiseres dar-lhe fundamento sabes onde me encontrar."

A ruiva engasgou-se com o leite, o que fez o loiro rir.

"Deixa de ser imbecil."

"Afinal vens comigo amanhã ou não?"

"Sim vou."

"Óptimo. Virei buscar-te ás 18 e 30, até amanha Vi."

"Mas…já vais embora?"

"Tenho que ir. Vemo-nos amanhã." – Despediu-se desaparecendo em seguida.

….

_Mas porque raio eu concordei em ir com ele? Mas porque raios vou eu a este baile? E que vestido vou levar? Ah odeio festas!_

Sentou-se na cama olhando os inúmeros vestidos que já tinha tirado do armário. Encontrava-se ainda enrolada na toalha, quando a porta do quarto se abriu, e ela saltou de susto.

"Virgínia sou…." – Mas o loiro não terminou a frase, ao ver a ruiva sentada na cama, enrolada apenas numa toalha.

Seus olhos percorreram o colo dela, que se encontravam húmidos por causa dos cabelos ruivos extremamente molhados. Em seguida desceu os olhos por todo o corpo dela, e observou as pernas claras dela, sentindo a garganta seca no mesmo momento.

"Idiota, não sabes bater á porta?" – perguntou ela visivelmente incomodada com a situação.

"Desculpa, pensava que já estavas vestida. Afinal eu disse ás 18 e 30, e já são 18 e 50, já devias de estar arranjada." – Murmurou ele fixando os olhos dela, como nunca o tinha feito.

"Isso não é desculpa." – Disse a ruiva levantando-se e caminhando até ele. – "Sai, tenho que me vestir."

Ele assim fez, sem conseguir desviar os olhos da face húmida da amiga.

Assim que se sentou no sofá da sala da ruiva levou as mas mãos á cabeça. Mas o que é que estava a acontecer? Porque é que ele se sentia daquela maneira?

Minutos depois a ruiva aparecia na sala e Draco levantou-se do sofá depressa, observando a mulher que se encontrava á sua frente.

Devia de estar de boca aberta de tão fascinado que estava.

Virgínia vestia um lindo vestido azul-escuro, que lhe chegava á altura do joelho. O vestido era justo e tinha um decote arredondado, o que deixava ver claramente as curvas que ela tinha. Os ombros encontravam-se descobertos, pelo facto de o vestido ter umas alças finas.

O cabelo ruivo encontrava-se solto, e completamente cacheado. Encontrava-se maquilhada de uma maneira tão discreta, que Draco mal notava a sombra clara que ela pusera.

"Uau!" – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

Ela sorriu, antes de ver o loiro oferecer-lhe o braço, minutos depois encontravam-se na enorme festa.

…..

"Virgínia, queres danças comigo?" – perguntou enquanto oferecia uma taça de champanhe á ruiva.

"Claro." – Murmurou simplesmente.

Afastaram-se os dois de Blaise e caminharam até ao centro da pista.

A ruiva sentia o coração bater apressado no peito no momento em que sentiu a mão dele no fundo das suas costas, e o sentiu puxá-la de encontro ao seu corpo.

Inspirou o perfume delicioso dele, e deixou-se apenas guiar por Draco, que dançava de uma maneira que ela nunca tinha imaginado.

"Tenho uma coisa a dizer-te!"

"O quê?" – perguntou encostando a cabeça no ombro dele, sentindo o loiro aperta-la mais.

"Lembraste quando no final da guerra eu fui até França, durante um mês?"

"Lembro."

"Lembraste da Felícia?"

"Falaste-me dela."

"Bem, ela….hã…"

"O que se passa Draco?" – perguntou aflita vendo que ele se encontrava verdadeiramente nervoso.

"Ela esteve cá em Inglaterra, segundo ela veio-me entregar algo de que eu me tinha esquecido em França. Veio, e já foi, deixando cá esse presente…hum…inesperado."

"E o que é?"

"Chama-se Frederick e é meu filho."

No instante seguinte Draco apenas amparou o corpo desmaiado da ruiva.

…..

Alguns dias tinham passado desde o baile e Virgínia não voltara a ver Draco Malfoy. Na realidade ela andava a evitá-lo, mas sabia que aquilo era realmente impossível de continuar.

Levantou-se decidida a aparatar na Mansão dele e de falar com o loiro.

Afinal eles eram amigos, certo? Os melhores! É claro que ela não esperava que ele lhe dissesse que tinha um filho! Mas ela tinha que o apoiar, sabia que se fosse o contrário que ele a apoiaria.

Suspirou profundamente antes de aparatar na mansão dele.

Caminhou até ao escritório como sempre fazia e deu três batidas na porta ouvindo uma gargalhada e em seguida a voz de Draco a dizer "Entre".

Assim que abriu a porta viu o loiro sentado á secretaria, o que era realmente normal, mas havia algo de surreal naquela sala.

Um menino com pouco mais de dois anos brincava no meio do escritório. Virgínia viu que ele era igual a Draco. A mesma cor de cabelo, a mesma cor de olhos, e especialmente o mesmo sorriso.

"Olá Vi."

"Olá Draco. E tu deves de ser o Frederick." – Murmurou abaixando-se ao pé do loirinho.

"Xim."

"És um lindo menino." – Disse ela fazendo com que o pequeno sorrisse.

Em seguida ergueu-se de modo a encarar os olhos cinzas de Draco.

"Vamos conversar lá fora." – Propôs ele.

….

"Porque nunca me contaste?" – perguntou sentando-se no sofá.

Aquela era a primeira pergunta que ela queria que ele respondesse. Porque é que durante todo aquele tempo ele nunca lhe tinha contado que tinha um filho?

"Porque não sabia. Soube apenas na semana passada. Lembras de ter dito que tinha tido insónias, foi por causa da notícia. Ela deixou-me o Frederick, dizendo que eu era o pai, e em seguida desapareceu, deixando bem claro que não me queria ver, nem queria ver o filho."

"E foste lá a minha casa e não me disseste nesse dia porquê?"

"Não tive coragem. Eu tinha outros planos Vi, e Frederick veio mudá-los. Eu não tive coragem, tu nem imaginas o quanto nervoso estava quando te disse que tinha um filho."

"Porquê? Porque é que estavas nervoso?"

Ele levantou-se e caminhou até ela, ajoelhando-se á frente da ruiva.

"Porque meu plano era pedir-te em namoro durante o baile, não dizer que tinha um filho de outra. Eu adoro-te Virgínia."

A ruiva levantou-se sentindo o coração bater forte no peito e em seguida desaparatou.

…..

Encontrava-se sentada no sofá comendo uma enorme tablete de chocolate enquanto pensava em tudo o que ele lhe tinha dito no dia anterior.

Ele tinha um filho. Fora novidade para ele. A mãe da criança tinha abandonado o pequeno. E ele adorava-a.

_Eu também o adoro, muito, mais que tudo. Mas….ah estou tão confusa. Certo, tenho que o fazer, tenho que ir falar com ele._

Pousou o resto de tablete no sofá e em seguida correu até ao espelho dando um jeito rápido no seu cabelo, e minutos depois encontrava-se na mansão de Draco.

"Olá." – Murmurou uma vozinha ao pé dela na sala.

"Olá Frederick." – Cumprimentou baixando-se e passando com a mão no cabelo loiro do menino, como muitas vezes havia feito a Draco. – "Teu pai?"

"Não tá. Papá foi pó tabalho."

A ruiva sorriu, sentando-se ao lado do menino e em seguida perguntou:

"Queres companhia?"

"Xim."

Ela sorriu, ajudando o menino a pintar o desenho do pequeno livro que ele tinha na frente.

"Gostas do teu papá?" – perguntou a ruiva.

"Muito. O papá gota de mim, e eu dele."

"Tens saudades de tua mãe?"

"Não."

"Porquê?"

"Porque a Felícia nunca se encontrava presente. O filho era aquilo a que ela chamava de estorvo, portanto deixava-o sozinho todo o tempo. Não me admiro que daqui a um mês ele nem se lembre da cara da mãe."

A ruiva levantou-se, mal ouviu a voz de Draco. Olhou do pai para o filho e não disse nada, o que fez Draco continuar.

"Suponho que ela se comporta como um Malfoy se devia portar. Mas eu não consigo deixar esse menino, ele faz-me lembrar a mim, e eu não gostava de estar sozinho quando era pequeno."

A ruiva sorriu, e em seguida correu até ao loiro, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

"Eu também te adoro."

Ouviu ele sorrir ao pé do seu ouvido, e em seguida Draco fazia com que ela o encarasse.

"Quees ser minha mamã?" – perguntou Frederick, puxando a saia da ruiva.

Ela sorriu para o menino e em seguida virou-se para Draco, puxando-o pela gravata de modo a que os lábios se colassem para um beijo tremendamente desejado.

"Eu acho que isto foi um sim á tua resposta filho." – Disse Draco, ao filho, antes de voltar a puxar a ruiva para mais um beijo demorado.

**Fim do 2º capitulo**

**N/A: mais um capitulo, mais um presente…..como já sabem o próximo é o ultimo capitulo….e o ultimo presente….espero que tenham gostado do capitulo**

**Kika **(mais um capitulo, que já tinhas lido, é o teu favorito certo?), **Miaka **(mais feliz? São mais que amigos agora), **Rebeca** (é no próximo que ela aparece, e ainda bem que gostaste dela), **Rafinha M. Potter** (Draco com jeito para crianças é o auge), **Mione G. Potter RJ **(espero que tenhas gostado), **Rema** (e mais um presente), **Dessinha McGuiller** (mais que amizade agora), **Liccaweasleymalfoy** (Espero que continues gostando), **Carol Malfoy Potter** (espero que tenhas gostado), **Fioccos **(mais que amizade, como seria de esperar), **Kirina – Li** (adorei o final da tua fic….espero que tenhas gostado).

**Já sabem….reviews…..o próximo é o ultimo….espero que tenham gostado….JINHOS!**


	3. Presente desejado

**3º Capitulo**

**Presente desejado**

Estava sentado na secretária como era habitual, mas nem tudo se tinham mantido igual. A secretária antes apenas ocupada por imensas folhas encontrava-se agora cheia de fotos, assim como a secretária também a estante e a lareira tinham imensas fotos. Fotos dele, do filho, da ruiva e especialmente deles os três, fotos felizes.

Olhou para a sua fotografia preferida. O pequeno Frederick de 4 anos encontrava-se vestido com um fato azul marinho, e uma camisa branca, assim como o pai, que tinha uma mão no cima da cabeça do filho e a outra encontrava-se a segurar a ruiva vestida de noiva ao seu lado.

Aquele tinha sido um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida. Fazia exactamente um ano que ele e Virgínia tinham casado, e ele não podia pedir algo melhor.

"Pai!" – chamou a voz de Frederick.

Draco olhou para o loirinho de cinco anos e viu que o menino se encontrava ligeiramente estranho.

"O que foi filho?"

"Tive um pesadelo." – Disse baixinho.

"Vem cá. Então porque não foste ter com Virgínia, ela é que sempre te acalma quando tens pesadelos?" – perguntou sentando o filho no seu colo e abraçando-o.

"A Mãe está a dormir."

Draco sorriu. Adorava que o filho tratasse a ruiva como se ela fosse sua verdadeira mãe, e sabia que ela também gostava de ser tratada assim, afinal Ginny amava aquela criança como se fosse realmente filho dela.

"Hum….então anda, eu vou contigo até ao quarto e fico lá até tu dormires, combinado?" – Perguntou despenteando o cabelo loiro do menino.

"Sim."

…..

"Draco?" – perguntou com os olhos fechados.

"Sim, o que foi Vi?"

"Porque só vens agora?"

"Frederick teve um pesadelo, foi ter comigo ao escritório e disse que não tinha vindo ter contigo porque estava a dormir."

Ela sorriu, pousando a cabeça no peito dele.

"Agora estou acordada. Porque não me adormeces?" – perguntou ela como se fosse um pedido.

O loiro sorriu e pousou a mão no cabelo vermelho dela, acariciando-o até ela adormecer.

…..

"Bom dia." – Disse Frederick assim que Virgínia abriu os olhos.

"Bom dia príncipe, bom dia Draco." – Cumprimentou olhando para ambos os loiros que sorriam para ela.

Frederick sentou-se no colo da ruiva e perguntou:

"Quando me dás o que eu pedi?"

A ruiva sorriu, abraçando o loiro sobre o olhar questionador de Draco.

"E posso saber o que pediste à Virgínia filho?"

Frederick sorriu assim como a ruiva, mas nem um nem outro respondeu ao homem. A ruiva limitou-se a murmurar algo ao ouvido do pequeno que sorriu e se levantou um salto, abraçando a ruiva pelo pescoço.

"Sério?" – perguntou sorrindo.

"Sim príncipe, muito sério."

"Boa…eu adoro-te mãe….muito."

Draco continuava a olhar para eles sem entender o que eles diziam e muito menos a explosão de felicidade do filho.

Ficou ainda sem perceber menos quando o pequeno saltou para o seu pescoço e o abraçou.

"E também te adoro a ti pai."

"Eu também te adoro filho, mas posso saber porquê esta felicidade toda?"

Mais uma vez Draco ficou sem resposta pois Frederick apenas sorriu e deu um beijo no pai antes de sair do quarto correndo.

Olhou para a mulher que ria na cama e em seguida perguntou:

"Porque é que ele ficou assim?"

"Poque lhe acabei de dar o que ele queria."

"Certo. E posso saber o que foi que lhe deste Virgínia Malfoy?"

"Bem, tecnicamente ainda nada….mas daqui a alguns meses vai chegar."

"Encomendaste algo sem eu saber?" – perguntou espantado.

Ginny olhou para ele e gargalhou. Em seguida sentou-se no colo do marido e beijou-lhe os lábios rapidamente respondendo num murmúrio:

"Mais ou menos…tu encomendaste 50."

"Desculpa Vi…mas eu não me lembro de ter feito alguma encomenda."

"Tens a certeza amor?" – perguntou beijando a bochecha dele e novamente os lábios.

"Sim."

"E se eu te disser que a encomenda chega dentro de 7 meses, e que foi encomendada à 2 meses?"

"Fico na mesma Vi, eu não me lembro de encomenda nenhuma."

Ela riu junto ao ouvido dele e murmurou:

"É por isto que eu te amo tanto. Eu….bem, o mais simples será dizer o que teu filho me pediu, o que vem a caminho. Não é?" – perguntou com um sorriso olhando nos olhos cinza azulados dele.

"Sim, por favor, porque eu não estou a perceber."

"Ele pediu-me um presente que deseja muito, pediu-me um bebé…eu estou grávida."

Draco abriu a boca para murmurar algo, mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi beijar a mulher que tinha no colo e abraça-la com força.

"Espero que não te importes." – Murmurou abraçada a ele.

"Nada…muito pelo contrário, acabaste de me fazer o homem mais feliz do Mundo."

Ela riu, antes de voltar a alcançar os lábios do marido para mais um beijo.

….

"E quando vai nascer?"

"Filho já te respondi muitas vezes, daqui a um mês." – Disse Draco sentando-se ao lado do filho e da mulher.

"E como será?"

"Não sabemos, só quando nascer."

"Mas é menina não é pai?"

"Sim filho, é uma menina."

Frederick deitou a cabeça sobre o ventre proeminente da ruiva e sorriu assim que ouviu barulho.

"E…" – começou olhando da ruiva para o pai. – "Como vai nascer?"

"Bem….ela vai querer nascer e então nasce." – Respondeu Draco fazendo com que Ginny risse.

"E…como ela foi feita?"

Draco olhou em pânico para a mulher que se encontrava de boca aberta.

"Hã….bem….filho está na hora de ires para a cama, já é tarde."

"Mas pai, eu quero saber como ela foi ali parar." – Disse o loirinho apontando para a barriga da ruiva.

"Sabes uma coisa Virgínia eu já respondi a muitas perguntas, tu ainda não respondeste, porque não respondes a esta?"

"Porque….bem porque…."

"Sim, mãe diz como a minha mana foi parar dentro da tua barriga. Eu quero saber."

"Certo. Então ela foi "criada"."

"Criada?" – perguntou o loirinho.

Ginny sentiu a cara aquecer e viu que Draco sorria por causa do embaraço dela.

"Sim, bem uma semente, é uma semente."

"Tu sabes como ela foi aì parar, não sabes mãe?" – perguntou o loirinho.

"Bem…eu sei, mas é um segredo. E tu só vais descobrir esse segredo quando fores maior. Pois agora já é tarde."

"Prometes que quando for maior eu descubro o segredo de como ela foi aí parar?"

"Prometo príncipe. Agora vai dormir."

"Tudo bem."

"Saíste-te bem Vi." – Murmurou Draco levantando-se do sofá e seguindo o filho para o ir deitar.

…..

"Draco! Draco acorda ela vai nascer." – Murmurou a ruiva abanando o marido que se levantou da cama num pulo.

"Certo….hã…"

"O saco Draco."

"Sim, tenho que ir buscar o saco, que está…hã…"

"No armário." – Disse ela sorrindo por causa da cara de pânico do marido.

"Exacto…." – Murmurou correndo até ao armário. – "E agora eu quero….o botão de transporte…."

"Na gaveta."

"Certo…eu sabia…Agora vou acordar o Frederick, levo-o para casa de Blaise e Luna eles disseram que tomavam conta dele…enquanto isso tu vestes-te….eu venho depressa…."

Ela concordou, levantando-se da cama e pegando na roupa que se encontrava em cima da poltrona.

"Pronto já voltei, o pequeno está entregue."

"Eu também já estou pronta."

"Então vamos."

"Amor, tu não estás vestido, ainda estás de pijama."

Ele sorriu atrapalhado e em seguida tirou o pijama e vestiu-se bem rápido.

"Pronto já estou."

Ela sorriu pegando na mão dele e segundos depois ambos estavam em St. Mungus.

…..

"É tão linda." – Murmurou Frederick olhando para a menina que o pai tinha nos braços.

"Sim."

Draco ainda não tinha conseguido tirar os olhos da filha desde que lha entregaram. A menina tinha uns lindos cabelos vermelhos e os olhos eram cinzas azulados como os dele e os do filho.

"Quando vão para casa?" – perguntou o loirinho vendo ambas as ruivas dormir.

"Depois de amanhã."

……

Sentiu umas mãozinhas pequenas no seu peito e assim que abriu os olhos encarou os olhinhos cinzas da pequena ruiva que se encontrava sobre o seu peito.

"Sarah!" – murmurou vendo a pequena de dois anos e meio sorrir.

"Bom dia papá."

"Bom dia minha princesa." – Disse ele recebendo um beijo lambuzado da menina.

Em seguida olhou para a mulher que ainda se encontrava a dormir no seu lado.

"Vamos fazer pouco barulho, está bem princesa?"

"Xim."

Draco levantou-se com a pequenina no seu colo e em seguida saiu do quarto.

"Onde está teu irmão?"

"Fedick tá no quato." – Respondeu ela sorrindo.

O homem caminhou até ao quarto filho e foi encontrar o rapaz de quase 8 anos sentado na cama a ver televisão.

"Bom dia filho."

"Bom dia pai, olá maninha."

A menina riu, e saiu do colo do pai correndo desengonçadamente até á cama do irmão.

"Meninos que tal irmos fazer um pequeno-almoço perfeito para vossa mãe?"

"Boa." – Respondeu o rapaz levantando-se com a irmã no colo.

…..

Acordou sentindo dois beijos demorados, um em cada face.

Assim que abriu os olhos encontrou o marido sentando á sua frente e viu Frederick e Sarah e darem-lhe os beijos.

"Bom dia meus amores." – Disse ela.

"Bom dia mamã." – Gritou a menina saltando para o colo da ruiva.

Virgínia riu sentando-se na cama e abraçando a menina que lhe continuava a dar beijos.

Viu que Draco sorria e em seguida reparou na travessa que existia em cima da cama.

"O que é isto?"

"Eu e as crianças decidimos fazer um pequeno-almoço para a nossa dorminhoca favorita."

"Eu meti o doxe no pão. E depoi ajudei o Fedick a faxer o lete."

"Foi?"

Virgínia deu um beijo demorado na filha e em seguida no loiro que se encontrava ao seu lado.

"Eu amo-vos….a vocês os dois…meus amores."

"Boa." – Disse Sarah saltando para o colo do irmão, enquanto que Virgínia puxava o tabuleiro para ao pé de si.

…..

"Então o que achaste do pequeno-almoço?"

"Acho que vou ter que dormir mais vezes até mais tarde…. Assim como sempre um pequeno – almoço maravilhoso."

"Tu mereces." – Murmurou o loiro, sendo puxado pela mulher a seguir.

Sarah gargalhou, quando viu os lábios do pai encontrarem os da mãe

"Está na hora de nós sairmos maninha, o papá e a mamã vão querer ficar sozinho."

"Mas, eu quelo ficar."

"Acredita ruivinha eles querem ficar sozinhos." – Disse ele pousando a irmã no chão.

Sarah olhou para o pai, que puxava sua mãe pelo pescoço, e viu quando ele tombou o corpo em cima dela.

Meteu a mão em frente dos olhos e gargalhou, antes de correr para fora do quarto rindo.

…..

Deitou a cabeça em cima do peito do marido e murmurou perguntando:

"Não achas que está tudo silencioso demais?"

"Tens razão. O que será que as crianças estão a fazer?"

A ruiva levantou-se e em seguida o loiro seguiu-a, procurando os filhos pela mansão.

Assim que abriram a porta do quarto da Sarah viram a menina dormir sobre o peito do irmão.

Frederick tinha uma das mãos pousadas nas costas da pequena que se encontrava com algumas madeixas do cabelo ruivo encaracolado em frente da face e com o dedinho na boca.

"Eles são lindos não são?" – perguntou Draco abraçando a mulher.

"Sim, muito….são nosso amores."

"Nossos presentes desejados."

Ela riu, virando-se para o loiro. Passou com os braços por trás do pescoço dele e disse:

"Eu acho que dentro de alguns meses teremos mais um presente destes."

Ele sorriu beijando a mulher.

"Eu amo-te Vi."

"Eu também te amo Draco. Para sempre."

**Fim**

**N/A: o ultimo presente, o ultimo capitulo….antes que me esqueça _como sabem a short foi dedicada á Kika….mas a Sarah foi TOTALMENTE dedicada á Rebeca Maria, que adora crianças e adora a maneira como elas falam….portanto aqui está uma pequena Sarah só para ela, e uma fic fofinha só para a Kika._**

_**Espero que tenham gostado desta fic…foi fluffy e romântica….enfim….**_

**_Kika _**(sabia que o 2º capitulo tinha sido o teu favorito, eu também gosto mais dele do que dos outros 3, apesar de ter adorado escrito este…o desmaio foi talvez um pouco exagerado, mas enfim…achei que ficava bem…bem, espero teu comentário e isso….JINHOS!) **_Beca_** (e a Sarah é toda tua…..espero que tenhas gostado da pequenina….bem, ainda não encontrei a arvore, mas já faltou mais…quando encontrar eu mando-te logo uma semente, podes ter a certeza…), **_Miaka_** (a bruxa má não voltou….espero que tenhas gostado deste ultimo capitulo….JINHOS!); **_Rafinha M. Potter_** (nada mais te surpreende, bem….será mesmo…enfim, espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….JINHOS!); **_Fioccos_** (bem o presente foi uma filha…espero que tenhas gostado….JINHOS!); **_Rema_** (aqui está o presente desejado….JINHOS!); **_LiNdJiNha_** (boa um comentário teu….e aqui está a actualização como querias, espero que tenhas gostado…JINHOS!); **_Amélia das Flores _**(ainda bem que gostastes, espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo também….JINHOS!)

**E foi mais uma short….espero que tenham gostado……JINHOS!**

**COMENTEM!**

**FUI!**


End file.
